


nasturtiums

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Princess Bride References, Walks In The Park, eating strange flowers, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments like these Dave remembered just exactly what he loved about Jade Harley - the way she bent over and carefully plucked one of the larger blooms, the look on her face as she slowly spun the flower in her fingers, scrutinizing every detail of her new specimen, her adorable habit of tucking flowers behind her - <em>oh sweet Jesus she’s eating it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	nasturtiums

Dave and Jade strolled through the park on a sunny April morning. Jade, after breakfast, had suggested they go on a walk through the park. “It’ll be fun!” She had said. Dave protested at first, complaining about the sun and the bugs and having to walk anywhere. Eventually, though, after persistent pestering from Jade, he conceded, as he and Jade both knew he would - he couldn’t resist an excuse to hold her hand.

The park was not so bad though, as Dave soon realized. It was warm out, but not _too_ warm, sunny, but not _too_ sunny, and the smell of grass hung in the air. There were small children kicking a ball around, old folks playing chess, and families picnicking. There was even a minimal amount of litter on the ground, and only one religious nut shouting about The Rapture. And of course, Jade was there with him, spring in her step, swinging his arm slightly as they walked, and pointing out every dog she saw. A small smile quirked Dave’s lips.

“Ooh, Dave, look! Nasturtiums!” Jade pointed, before letting go of his hand and dashing off in the direction of the patch of flowers, yellow and orange with a smattering of dark red. Dave chuckled and followed behind her at a slower pace, hands in his pockets. It was moments like these Dave remembered just exactly what he loved about Jade Harley - the way she bent over and carefully plucked one of the larger blooms, the look on her face as she slowly spun the flower in her fingers, scrutinizing every detail of her new specimen, her adorable habit of tucking flowers behind her - _oh sweet Jesus she’s eating it._

“Jade! What the fuck are you doing?” Dave asked, running over to her, his voice filled with concern.

“They’re nasturtiums, Dave!” She replied, turning to him with an excited smile. “Try it!” She held the flower to his face, and he pushed it away.

“No way in hell am I eating some random-ass plant. What if it kills me?”

Jade rolled her eyes. “Okay, first of all, _I_ just ate it, so there’s no way it’s poisonous. And _second_ of all, why would I try to poison my boyfriend?”

“I dunno. Maybe you spent the last few years building up an immunity to nasturtiums. Maybe Rose put you up to it and you’re going to elope with her after I’m dead, but not before leaving a bouquet of nasturtiums on my grave, for ironic purposes. Shit, that would make a good ending for one of those dark lesbian movies she loves,”

Jade smirked. “Nice guess, but no, I’m not going to poison you and run off with your twin sister. I like you too much for that,” she said, playfully bumping him with her hip. “C’mon, just one petal!”

“Alright, fine,” Dave agreed, picking a single orange petal from the flower and raising it to his lips, “but be prepared to call 911 when I go into anaphylactic shock.”

The flower was bitter, but not unpleasantly so, with a strangely spicy aftertaste. After a moment, Jade spoke up.

“...So, what do you think?”

Dave shrugged. “Not bad.” 

“That’s all you have to say after that fit you pitched? ‘Not bad?’”

“What do you want from me, Jade? I just ate a damn flower, that’s not even a thing people do.”

“Sure it is! Artichokes are flowers,”

“Okay, besides artichokes,” Dave said, slinging an arm around Jade’s shoulders as they walked back to the path, Jade eating the rest of the nasturtium.

“Nice _Princess Bride_ reference, by the way.”

“Oh thank God, I was seriously concerned you didn’t pick up on it. We would’ve had to go back home immediately and rewatch the whole thing.”

“That actually sounds pretty nice,” Jade sighed.

“Nah, c’mon,” Dave said, placing a kiss on her head, “walking ain’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i cant fucking spell ~~nestershums~~ nasturtiums


End file.
